I'm Mylyn
I'm Mylyn (And This Is My World) is a song featured in the movie Mylyn's Crazy World. It can be considered the movie's theme song, since it's singed more than once, and Mylyn's actress sings it for it's majority. It contains elements of a video game's theme song mixed with pop and techno. It has a rap session which is not sang by Mylyn's actress. Lyrics Introduction Verse 1 Hello! Greetings! I don't have lots of meetings, so hey! It's nice, to, meet ya! Woa-ah!~ Are you ready for a ride? I won't give you, long to decide! We'll go on a world, too crazy to believe! Woa-ah!~ Pre-Chorus You have to believe even if it isn't belivable! We have to keep living even if you don't feel like it! Just use your mind! Use a pencil! Draw whatever you want, it may come tooo life! (ife, life) Chorus I'm Mylyn! And this is my world, I could to try explain it if I could, But it's best if you see it by your-se-e-elf! I wanna see! You fly around my world, May be nothing like home, but I guess it's still great as well! This is my world! this is my world ''(x4) '''Verse 2' We gotta a bunch of stuff to do But we can't never let our hopes go We just have to draw and believe on who we love! Woo-oow!~ Of course it had to be them! So let's say when we face them, "Come, chum!" Then we'll bring down the best we have and beat them dooown! Woa-ah!~ Pre-Chorus 2 We must keep going even if it's that bleak! They didn't beat their issues doing exactly that? So let's draw them here and show everybody we can do what they did! (id, id) Chorus I'm Mylyn! And this is my world, I could to try explain it if I could, But it's best if you see it by your-se-e-elf! I wanna see! You fly around my world, May be nothing like home, but I guess it's still great as well! This is my world! this is my world ''(x4) '''Bridge/Rap Session' You don't believe in NiGHTS? Well, I'll tell ya, DREAM DELiGHT, If you don't think they'll find a way, I guess I'll let them show you by leaving ash gray Running around at the speed of sound, Here he comes to beat ya' around, Oh yeah they came right from the stars, For what? To prove they are really from Mars! Finding a mystery, That for them is dialy history! She comes from another dimension, Here to bring the tension, Who needs limbs when you still got fists? Well we better hurry, the bads we'll find form a list! Pre-Chorus 3 We must keep going even if it's that bleak! They didn't beat their issues doing exactly that? So let's draw them here and show everybody we can do what they did! You have to believe even if it isn't belivable! We have to living even if you don't feel like it! Just use your mind! Use a pencil! Draw whatever you want, it may come tooo life! (ife, life) Chorus 2 I'm Mylyn! And this is my world, I could to try explain it if I could, But it's best if you see it by your-se-e-elf! I wanna see! You fly around my world, May be nothing like home, but I guess it's still great as well! I'm Mylyn! And this is my world, Feels like we've fallen into a dreamworld, But let's just hope it's real-a-a-a-li-ty! We gotta defeat even spaghetti, Maybe we'll come out of that sweaty, May be nothing like home, but I guess it's still great as well! This is my world! This is my world! I'M MYLYNN, AND THIS IS MY WOOORLD! YEAH! Category:Songs